Ver'zil "Scar" Ce'Léoa
Ver'zil "Scar" Ce'Léoa is a necromatic criminal mastermind based within the woods of Duskwood. Unbenownest to others, he has been experimenting in the arts of undeath and necromancy, forming a new 'creation' of undead designed specifically for his own tailoring needs. He is led by a Mistress who's name is unknown at this present time. His one goal to to devastate the living while they fight the Scourge and become an extremely powerful necromancer. History: Ver'zil was born in the land of Stormwind, being a child of sorts. At a young age, he was consumed with the facts of life and death, mystified by this 'Light' and wished to become a follower at an older age. He would spend hours in graveyards, watching people be buried or graverobbers digging things up. He would stay there in the night, somehow finding the coolness and chilling aura of night to calm him down in a form of twisted way. Notes. He always wrote notes. His parents told him to not be so obsessed with death but he persisted. At the tender age of 14, he was convinced of the art of necromancy when the Horde attacked. He observed them transplanting orc souls into the bodies of dead Stormwindian knights - once they had arisen, he was startled and ran for it. He was nearly killed on the way to escaping, but he found a lone wanderer by the name of 'Dylion' and he offered to bring Ver'zil to Lordaeron. Ver'zil ventured with his newfound friend to the Human colony of Lordaeron and - once there - found out Dylion was a form of Archmagi. Ver'zil was annoyed that Dylion pointed out the possible evil magic inside himself, but Ver'zil ignored him and his parents and ventured off.. to experiment. At the age of 34, he was learning faster and faster. He took up the routine of a crypt keeper, often talking to the dead bodies and taking possessions back to living relatives. When the Scourge arrived, he was caught unaware and hid. He watched their necromancers raise undead and the likes.. then his grand plan started to unravel. He doned black robes and vestments, forged a staff of pure hatred and wielded a tome of all his self-forged inscriptions and spell-like chantings. Afterwards, he fled to Stormwind again as it was rebuilt, hiding in the forest of Duskwood. He assumed necromatic power and took control of a single undead which soon overwhelmed him and destroyed his control. He was pushed back further by delays in deliveries he ordered from Darkshire. Upon arrival of the deliveries, he built a table himself and crafted upon the table the body of an undead. He implanted a metallic object inside and literally shocked the body back to life. He came under his service and crafted more 'bodies' out of the dead bodies of Raven Hill. To this day.. he is the Keeper of the.. Hollowed Ones Extent of power: Ver'zil's power is rather large for such a necromancer. The main reason is in his bracers which he bought off some trader. The bracers seem to suck mana from the air around him and fuel him with magic, increasing his mana regeneration tenfold and allowing a clearer state of mind. In response to this, he has the capacity to perform powerful spells whilst still being a 'lowly' necromancer. Considering his self-centered nature, he crafts undead out of human bodies and brings them back to life just to serve him. His power entails him to control large amounts of undead and their magical lifeforce fuels his own power, meaning the more servants he has, the stronger he gets - logically. His weakness yet strength is the bracers. While they give him powerful magica potential, they are easy to break and will usually shatter with a well-aimed mace strike or a dagger in the side. Once shattered, it will release off his arms and latch onto the person who broke it, giving them the curse instead. Once the bracers are off, Ver'zil will start to age 10 times more faster, going from an old man to a withered corpse within seconds. Personality: Ver'zil's personality is rather odd. Whilst he is happy and crazy, he is extremely depressed at random times and will lash out at anyone whom annoys him too much. His mind is missed up due to the necromatic influence, being a giant maze of pure shadow and darkness. It shrouds his judgement at times and he is often seen being carried away after a battle by his servants. His fraility leads way to insanity and sarcasm which he uses to relieve stress plus annoy enemies he despises with a burning hatred. His head is volatile and he could break down at any given time, if forced to. Trivia: *He had a twin whom he used to make his first undead; He affectionately calls him Little Brother. *His favourite colour is purple, just he thinks it would shame him to reveal it. *He hates horses; He fell off one at a young age and it ran off, leaving him facedown in mud. *His father is now part of an abomination in Northrend: Luckily for Ver'Zil, his father is the face and is constantly smiling. Category:Characters